


Unknown entity

by Nobody_Nerd (Shards_Of_Bloom)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics), Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Killing, Lemon, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shards_Of_Bloom/pseuds/Nobody_Nerd
Summary: Kelio isn't your average human, well she isn't average; nor is she human.Caught by unknown people with an unknown agenda and thrown into hell for years she is brought out to fight against death and some supernatural villains along side a team of criminals.Can she survive? Well she can survive anything actually.So will her team survive now that the threat is not only their opposition but also their companion.With a strange back ground and even stranger abilities , she may see to the truth in their name.Suicide squad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time fanfic writer. Be gentle please.
> 
> Author note:
> 
> So this is unedited so far. Just an idea I came up with. I'm not 100% familiar with suicide squad and the characters but I'm gonna try and get them spot on.  Any help or criticism is appreciated.

God, who the hell are these people?

I shifted nervously within the coffin like cage these bastards  
put me in. Strapping me down and gagging me like I was rabid. Peering from the tiny window in front of me I watched as military and ,what looked like, prison guards escorted an arrange of people onto the bustling Tarmac 

There was a women, her hair a unhealth blond,long and stringy, her figure small. She was stretching now , her wild blue eyes shifting around to all of the new faces. She is beautiful actually, thick lips and wide eyes that attempted innocence. 

Next to her was someone or something tided up to a metal cage-thing with wheels held up by a forklift. It was scaly, green and slightly reminiscent of a man. Its huge in height and body mass, not fat though. The creature didn't phase me much I had seen worse.

Off to the side stood a tall chocolate skinned man. His beard ruff and slightly unkept, deep brown eyes scanning the man in front of him with contempt. He looked pissed. His lip curled and and eyes narrowing as the people around them gathered for the show. 

They all proceeded to exchange words but my little box was soundproof on both ends. And I had to make due with just watching their lips move unable to read them

 

I felt the coffin jolt to a stop in front of them. They barely paid attention to my little cage , too absorbed in being let out of whatever hell hole they had been in. 

We seamed to be waiting for something, and I was right in assuming that as a couple of men came dragging a bag that was heavy and shaped oddly. They laid it down and unzipped it, just as they did a man clambered out and threw his fist into a nearby guards face. He did it again but to another unsuspecting mug.  
I had to suppress a giggle once they torn him off and held him to the forklift with a warning.

Next a black car dropped off a man with braids and strange fitting gear, it almost looked futuristic.  As he climbed out he planted the women standing off to the side of the car. She fell unconscious immediately and Everyone was taken aback by this , the dark skinned man even frowning some more. I watched the blonde giggle once the future-guy said something.

As they all stood waiting patiently as best as they wanted I watched I was used to accessing people. They unstrapped the creature and all lined up (relatively speaking) 

I stopped paying attention as the military man began speaking , his speech making them all look hesitant and one even gripped his neck worriedly. 

Some moments passed of conversing and the blonde getting what looked like a verbal lashing front the military man. 

Then he turned to my coffin. Staring at it cautiously. His eyes roaming the tubing that decorated the outside.

Here we go.

I saw him spare some words to my guards and then the hissing of the decompression began. Hissing is all I heard, the secondary sound of clamps dislodging and the creaking of the steel as it contracted. 

Kinda feel like a transformer. 

Then the light came in, burning my irises and heating my deprived skin. I almost lifted my hand to my face but luckily my eyes adjusted and remained stock-still. 

Buzzing, crying, wailing, stomping of boots, shouting of commands, thrashing of helicopter blades and heavy breathing reached my ears. 

Shit

I shut my heightened senses down, willing them to retract like a muscle that was familiar with exercise.

"I'd like to introduce you all to a team mate of yours. One that comes with a forewarning. Don't get friendly with her, don't speak to her, don't touch her, leave her the hell alone " 

I stepped out, the breezing plucking at my loose pants and shirt. And blowing loose strands of midnight black hair into my vision. 

They were all looking at me, some with curiosity and others with boredom. I also felt a pair of eyes on me that I didn't notice before, hidden behind dark rimming tattoos. He looked like a flesh-out  skeleton. 

We all stood there for a beat or two, taking each other in. Everyone seeing to analyzing their "comrades ". In my case I was checking for valid threats. But it didn't look all that promising for them, they were all mainly human; or at least to a certain point. 

"Right, get ready" 

Large trunks were wheeled in and dropped in front of  all of us. The blonde dipped down and threw it open then threw her hands up and squealed 

"Ah!! It's all here!! " she said as she placed a red and black leotard against her breast 

I bend to mine and tossed it open.  
My deep black suit , combat boots with a heel and my chromed bracelet sitting alone in the empty trunk. I grabbed the suit feeling my chest hum with satisfaction. 

Perfect. Now to get out of this monkey getup 

I stripped, tearing my dull orange button up from my chest in on flick of my wrist; buttons popping and flying in every direction. Adjusting my bra I bent and did the same with the pants , hearing the seams give way and snare. I slipped the suit on , the warm yet cool fabric sinking into my skin, sewing itself back into my flesh like a healing scab.

Once it was fully on it rippled and hummed against my flesh recognizing its owner.  The hood hung on my head, my pale porcelain collar bone and sliver of chest open, but my arms and legs fully covered. 

This wasn't just some get-up, this is armor.

I toss my shoes on and stood to find the men on the Tarmac eyeing the blonde and I, more so the blonde in her bum shorts and crop top. But a pair of icy blue eyes were fixed on my ass, I could feel my flesh practically sting from the interest. I swang my head towards him and glared. But instead of a flash of embarrassment, that I hoped to see, he dragged his eyes up my frame casually. Drinking in my skin-tight garb. When he reached my flaming eyes he smirked at me, his beard moving in ways I wasn't used to. I would have preferred if he had pissed himself at my expression, and it bothered me to no end that he didn't. Most men averted their eyes when caught perving. But not this shameless bastard. I sneered and turned away from him to hide my flushed face, just an involuntary reaction. That's all. 

Men are disgusting. 

I grunt and put my bracelet on, snapping it in place and feeling its effects. I couldn't help the sigh from escaping my throat. 

So good to have you back 

Everyone was dressed in their chosen attire. We all looked ready for some serious shit, well except the blonde. She looked ready for a strip club that was set up in An insane asylum. 

Did the perv just slip a pink horse into his jacket?  

I snorted at the act. A perv and a freak. 

What a bunch of fucken crazies.

Getting a look from dark skinned man, I assumed he thought the same about me. His eyes judging my being swiftly. 

"So here is how this is going to go.."

We all moved back to leering at the military man.

 

Here it goes, another suicidal mission to top the books of shit I have to live threw.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

So apparently some random woman expects me to follow her order or my head gets blown off?  
Well, fuck 

Groans and moans of complaint resonate around me; clearly they think this is bullshit too. 

"Ay' " 

"Ay' , I'm talkin' t'ya!" A hand places itself in my shoulder and I need to resist the urge to elbow the owner. 

I turn and come face-to-chest with the scruffy one. The perv. 

What's his name again? Ranger? 

I stare at him expectedly , raising my eyebrows. 

"Ya' don' talk much d'ya?" 

I begin turning around but his hand clamps down and I want to break his fingers. A growl comes from my throat and I narrow my eyes at him;waiting for him to get the message. 

"Sinc' we gon' die soon, how 'bout you'I ave some fun?" 

What? 

My face seems to screw in confusion and the only reason I know that is because he seems smug due to it. 

"Oh'come on! Ya' know what'I mean! Do the naughty'n the nuddy? What'ya say, Sheila?" 

God, what the fuck is he saying? I'm just going to nod and walk away. 

So I do, I nod dumbly and hope whatever he said was just some passing comment on our situation. He breaks out in a huge grin;from ear to ear. His one gold tooth winking at me in the sunlight, as his thick lips are surrounded by fuzzy facial hair. 

"What the fuck is taking you two so long? Get on the fucken helicopter !" I hear the chocolate man shout at us from the Tarmac where the copper is waiting, and I can see everyone is already strapped in 

Why does he give a shit?

I walk away from the annoyance-guy and move to the helicopter; my hair blowing into my face and whipping against my neck. Once I'm on board I take a seat next to the stripper, and I'm slightly thankful that the Australian guy didn't get the chance to sit next to me else I'd have agreed to more of what he said without knowing jack-shit about it. 

I hear the girl next to me giggle, the light from a phone screen visible next to her thigh. She peers up and spots the down turned eyes of the dark-skinned man and brings her thin finger to her lips indicating for him to remain silent. 

Fuck that, I'm not getting involved. God knows what shit she would drag a person through, and the crazies she must attract. 

At that moment I spot the guy with the braids eyeing her legs with appreciation. Dark orbs strolling down the length of her thigh and back up again. 

Yup, God knows. 

 

The rest of the ride was kind of peaceful, the sound of whirling blades cutting the air and the engine working to keep us suspended above what I'm assuming is now the city. And also because pig-tails commented on the "lights" or some shit that I didn't bother to look at. 

"How far 'way are we?" The stripper speaks up, her voice holding an accent I have yet to pinpoint. 

No one answers and I guess no one could since at that moment something collides with our transport. 

A loud boom rings through out the open space , the whole thing jerks to the right causing me whiplash; there are shouts and screams around me, people panicking and holding on for dear life. We jerk to left, thrown around, and I see one of our pilots tumble through the air and smack into the door to my left. His body goes limp as blood spews from his mouth and head. 

"Set the thing down! Set it down! " I know who the militant is talking to; and I sigh in frustration. 

I unbuckle, throwing the straps away from my body and stand on the now tilted floor. Everyone stares at me ,thinking I have come to prefer death to working for the government. 

"Ohmygod, don't jump! " the stripper yells but I ignore her, silly woman. 

I gather my energy, sensing around me to feel the thrum of life swirl in the air. I lash out and grasp it, bringing it in to use as I see fit. I feel it curl around my fists, swimming past my elbows and collar bone as I expand the source and strengthen the bonds. My toes leave the metal-grid floor as I center , gravity shifting . Feeling it move away from my skin and wrap around everything near me, an extension of my being; a hand when I have none. I move it around the chopper, forcing it to halt from its crash course. 

I see two images whenever I do this: the vision my eyes provide me, currently the shocked faces of the people strapped before me, and the image the essence provides for in my mind. I see the helicopter, every piece. I see the people inside of my field, every cell and the feel of every heartbeat. I see my surroundings outside of the chopper, the missiles zooming narrowly past the nose as I shift us out of the way. I see everything.

Commanding my forces I shift the copper with us to land safely in a covered area. I release the chopper, but contract the energy towards me as I levitate out and land in front of it. I can feel the hum of energy under my skin , and I know the tell-tale symbols have risen to mark my pale skin. 

So here comes the questions and stares. 

I turn then, everyone is out and standing by the door. Their faces shocked and lacking any color. 

"Alright, our objective is in that building there. We need to get in, rescue and deliver to the pick up point. Clear?" 

"Ay, whoa whoa whoa. You are not going to just glide past what just happened here. What just happened here?!" 

"Lawton, there isn't time for-" 

"Deadshot. I go by deadshot. " 

"I agree with Mr red spandex over'ere , she's n'alien or somethin? I don't do well with aliens." I give piggystails a questioning look

How Do you know you don't do well aliens, when-? 

"Shes not an alien , and she won't kill us since I can detonate the bomb in her neck. Now let's move out or you will go before her" 

The girl pouts, but Deadshot just shots me a look. One I can't read. 

We start walking then, through the streets and past abandoned cars. Dead, mutilated bodies of the people unlucky enough to not have made it to safety litter the side-walks; some hang from buildings, body parts strewn in the roads and blood coats the building walls. 

"Even if ya'a alien, ya'still a spunky Sheila. Good on ya', even made me crack a fatty in ther'" he looks at me expectantly , like I should reply to what he just said; be flattered even. 

Uh,fuck 

"Thats good. " I reply shortly and uneasily, needing to get away cause Its like speaking to someone in a different language. Just as I move away from him I hear a loud thwak, and feel humiliating pain blossom under the skin on my ass. Heat climbs into my cheeks as my eyes widen in horror and shock. 

I hear a manly giggle behind me, and turn to look into the ruffians steely blue eyes as he smirks at me. 

Son of a bitch! 

Anger grips my bones and I'm gonna punch him. Just as Ive decided I'm gonna make a rug out of his intestines, bullets start whizzing past us and I hit the tar as a reflex . 

"We have hostiles , repeat, we have hostiles!" 

Motherfucker is lucky to have a couple more minutes with his colon.


	3. Chapter 3

They were swarming us , and I use the word they loosely. Things shaped like humans but with heads throbbing like a maggot infested carcass were running at us. Spewing grunts and twisted words in our direction. 

The Australian ducked away from me, leaving me to fend for myself as did tattoo-face. 

I was surrounded all of the sudden, six of them breaking through the wall the militant men and Deadshot had created. I could hear piggy-tails batting at the creatures near me; panting ever so slightly. 

One reached for me, it's pitch-black hand gripping my shoulder; and before I could consciously react my instincts kicked in. Energy pulsing under my skin sparked to life, vaulting it's self over my skin to create a layer of gleaming blue. It struck out and zapped the offending hand, causing it to bounce off of my body. I turned then, quick as I could and threw my fist into its face; burying my hand deep into its mush-like skull. I contracted my energy and caused an eruption around my hand. Watching black chucks of ooze fly into every direction. 

Having gained my bearings I drop into a fighting pose 

Let's go motherfuckers

Spiraling over I shove my leg into the opposite enemy's neck ; slicing straight through.  Pivoting I kick the one next to it much the same way, but catch it in it's mid-section. My foot sinking in half-way , I contract again and watch it's side burst open. 

Changing tactics as one shoots at me; emptying the clip into my head. But I stay standing due to my field. 

Piece of shit, mother fucking asshole. 

Gripping it's arm and wrenching it forward I lay my hand on its shoulder and pull the limb clean off. Then proceed to smack the little shit with it. Hearing the face mumble out words before I charge my weapon and shove it clean through its groin. 

Wanna fucken shoot me? How's your dick feel now bastard. 

The last two I quickly finish off with back-handing them through the face into the walls with a splat. 

I turn to see then most of the monsters are dead. Even scruffy joined the fight at some point. 

"Shit! Get the hell off!" I turn to the shouts of the militants captain . Four of them carrying him away.

"Good riddance "

"Harley! He dies, we die!" Deadshot shouts at her and I realize her name now. Also remembering that he has the detonator in his possession. 

"Shit" she curses and stomps off with her bat raised. 

Waying  in then, causing the monster's to glow and be pulled from the man they were previously carrying. Driving them into the ground head first , killing them instantly. 

" nice moves ya' got there! Names Harley, Harley Quinn!" She smiles at me, a smile riddled with insanity. 

I nod at her, not wanting to divulge names since we could all die soon and I don't want any familiarity. I turn to walk away, seeing the last of the things dead. 

"Hay! What's your name?! " she shouts and attracts the attention of the whole team.

 

Ah shit. Give me a break. 

I don't stop walking , acting like she said nothing. 

"That's not fair! I introduced myself, you gotta too!" 

I see everyone's eyes on me, waiting for an answer. I imagine, needing one at this point. I even see interest in the eyes of the reptile man, tattoo-face,  Deadshot and the women with the mask. 

Katana  was it? 

Scruffy looking the most keen on the answer. 

Like a bandaid then.

"Kelio" I mumble quickly, back still facing her. 

"huh?" 

Oh come on. 

"My name is Kelio" I say loud enough so that everyone can hear me and I won't need to have the conversation again.

"Kealeo?" 

Oh for fuck sakes!!

"Key-Leo " I pronounce out for her and her eyes glint mischievously 

"Nice to meet'cha!" 

I nod and walk towards the majority of the team. Their faces some-what satisfied at the tid-bit of information. 

"Thanks for the save" the messenger boy of Waller comments at me and Harley. 

I grunt 

"Shut up asshole" Harley grumbles, and I suppress the urge to giggle 

"Flag! What were those!?" Deadshot shouts. But Flag? Ignores him. 

"Right, okay. Looks like what ever those things were that is what we are up against. " 

"They look human. Human! This one is wearing a watch! No alien or monster wears a Rolex Flag!" He kicks at scruffy trying to pry it off the dead wrist

"I don't know what they are. But they want to kill us so we kill them first. This is need to know. "

We all remain silent , well except for-

"Oh! Ya' only check dat out now, mate!?" Scruffy shouts. 

"Stand down Boomerang. This is no time for more inner conflict. "

"Nah! Just time ta' risk me arse for sum arse in a towa?" 

I kinda agree with him 

"That building there is where our target is, remember that. That is the objective, I don't care about how you feel bout it. We complete the mission or you die. That's your choices. " 

A low him of dissatisfaction runs through the expendable team I am apart of. 

This guy is such a tool. 

I roll my eyes at his speech , waiting for the next step so we can get this shit over with. 

He reaches for his radio then, after fixing us all with a stern glare. 

Come in, team two what is your position?

Static comes over to our side. 

Team two, I repeat. What is your position? 

Still, only static replies to his questions. 

"Well, what now commander?" Deadshot questions with sarcasm. 

"We continue with the objective, they must be engaged currently. We will meet up with them at the meeting point " 

"Why we fight ?" For the first time I hear the reptile man speak. His voice low, gruff and hard to decipher. 

"We fight to complete the mission. You fight to not get your head blown off" 

Wow, this guy is rude. 

" we move out, no more questions. " 

He marches off , and we all take our time to move along as a unit. A small amount of rebellion in our actions. Like a small fuck you. 

"You've got some moves. " I turn to see tattoo-face. His accent verging on a mixture between Spanish and American. 

"Thank you, can't say the same however" I eye him then with dissatisfaction. 

"I don't fight anymore." 

"I noticed. " 

"Not like any of you needed my help, especially you"

"Ye, I have a different way of approaching things" 

"That's the mild way of putting it" I smirk at him then. 

He remains silent for a beat 

"El Diablo . But most call me Diablo." 

"Why is that?" Baffled as to why he would name himself after satan, and steering him away from me needing to repeat my name. 

"I was cursed by hell and it's ruler. I am no better than him" 

At first I'm unsure on how to react to that, but then I realize we all have been cursed to a certain extent. Everyone of us here, put on the line against our will; to die for a world that shuns, hates and confines us to isolation. People who think of us as only useful when someone needs to die for the impossible; just so others can live freely. 

"We are all cursed "


	4. Chapter 4

Diablo and I walked a small distance next to each other. I didn't understand why he had chosen me to accompany, but I didn't speak further on my thoughts or our prior conversation. 

I wasn't sure of the layout of the city, and thus didn't know which way we were going. However it must not have been the correct way since Katana began remarking to Flag in her native tongue. Her words harsh and demanding. 

"What's goin on ower ther?" The sudden whisper into my ear makes my power surge to the surface violently and I need to suppress the urge to jump. 

Fuck sake. 

I turn to look at Boomerang. His eyes fixated on Flag and Katana. 

"That Sheila neva spoke back to ol Army-arse befor" 

I raise an eyebrow at that statement. It seems like he has toned down the accent just enough for me to comprehend him. But I can hear it's slightly forced. Like he knew I wasn't completely on the same page as him. 

How long have they all been together ? Feels like I'm missing out on some quality time. 

He turns to look at me then, his icy eyes glinting with mischief. I look him dead on, curious on what is about to play out. 

"Wanna play wit me little thang? " I frown immediately and begin walking away from the vulgar man. But before I get even two steps away a loud crack resonates throughout the open street as pain stings it's way across my rear. AGAIN. 

I stand still at first. 

No. He wouldn't. NOT AGAIN 

But he did. He smacked me on the ass like some cheap whore. AGAIN. And this time there was t a fight for our lives to distract me from murdering him. 

"He is going to lose that hand right about now." Dead shot whispers over to Harley and she nods in agreement. 

I turn then. Wrapping my hand around Boomerangs neck, his beard tickling my flesh but I barely notice as I see his eyes glint again and his breath hitch. 

"I didn know you into chokin, I'll keep that in mind fo later" he throws a wink at me even as I tighten my hold on him. My eyes blaze then, my powers coming to the forefront. 

I will fucking kill him. 

But as I'm about to rip his head from his shoulders he brings his hand up and gropes my breast through my shirt. His thumb pressing my nipple into my flesh. 

And like many woman would, I squeal like a child and throw him across the street into Flag and Katana. His body hurls fast and loud as he yelps. I can't see what happens as my hands fly to my chest for surety. 

"What the fuck!" 

But I don't care. 

"Jesus look at that man fly" 

"He's soo into 'er!!"

A bunch of comments and jeers resume there after. And I hate how insecure and vandalized I feel. 

Kill him quick. Kill them all. No witnesses! 

And I want to. My powers surge as I listen to the voice. I can kill them all; easily. It would be no problem for me. I just might get blown up, but I could attempt to remove the chip with my power , it would hurt but I would yank the thing out and hurl it into the sky to explode harmlessly. I could coat the streets with even more blood, adding my share as sacrifice. 

"Hay, don't listen to it. " Diablo is at my side then. His voice filled with a deep understanding. 

"I need-" 

"No, you don't need. You want. There is a big difference. And that is choice. "

I battle then. My chest burns and I want to use that feeling to kill. Any excuse will work. I want to kill them for what they witnessed, I'm not a helpless damsel. 

You are a killer. The voice whispers, and I want to listen. Listening intently to it because it's all I know and it's all I am now. 

"Try, stop listening" he says again, and I realize he has said it a couple times. 

"You don't need to be that monster anymore, no one will think less of you if you aren't"

I calm slightly then. My eyes still glowing from attempts to suppress my nature. 

I look up then at Flag, who is going off at Boomerang in the distance and I hear Harley filling him in on why I threw him. Which is why Flag isn't going off at me at the moment. 

She isn't that bad I guess.   
But still. Kill her 

 

I ignore the words however and walk away from Diablo, casting a glance at him. 

I don't need pep talks asshole. Not from you. 

It kind of dies down then and Boomerang is back to trudging along near Killer croc. I glare daggers into his head. 

What a fucking cock. 

As if I said it out loud he turns to look at me. His eyes squinting and a smirk on his plump lips. The light glintin off his gold tooth. And if I wasn't kind of pissed off I would think he looks rugged. 

He winks at me then, and smiles wider when I glare harder at him. 

The fucken nerve. 

I pull up a street lamp then, hovering it in the air at knee height just in front of him. Then cast him a soft smile. His eyes widen at that just before he falls ass over head. 

"Fuck!"

Everyone bursts out laughing then. Even Katana manages a smile as she casts a glance backwards. 

"Not bad Glowbug. " 

I glare at Harley. 

"What? It's a cute nickname! And totally suits ya!" 

I glare harder. 

"No? Well I'm gonna call ya that anyway! Cause you glow and stuff!" 

I roll my eyes then. No point in arguing with her; honestly. 

"So you playin tit for tat now babe?"   
I growl.   
"Come'n. I know ya want t'speak ta lil ol Captain. " 

Queue rolling of eyes 

"No? I'll get ya t'talk to me. 'Specially wen ya realize wha I did fo all these misfits. Ya included Ye?"   
I quirk a brow at him now. Curious but still pissed off   
"Oh ya interested now? How'bout we bargain. Favor for favors? " he winks at me then, dragging his tongue across his top teeth. 

Gross 

My face contorts into disgust and I look away. 

Officially done with this 

"If I can't get ya t'talk, maybe can get ya t'scream. " 

A shiver runs down my spine, and it's like he can sense it. 

"Or moan, ya'choice" 

He laughs then. A rich healthy sound, unlike how he appears. 

"I'll 'ave ya begging t'some point " 

What the fuck?


End file.
